Equivalent Exchange
by shahenaaz08
Summary: "Where am I? What is going on?" "Oh my God! Mary is that really you? I can't believe it. It actually worked" "Uh uh uh, things are never that simple, are they John? You have to make an exchange for your lovely wife. Blood for blood. Life for life. But then you already figured it out. Right Samuel?"


Equivalent exchange

Summary: "Where am I? What is going on?" "Oh my God! Mary is that really you? I can't believe it. It really worked" "Uh uh uh, things are never that simple, are they John? You have to make an exchange. But then you already figured it out. Right Samuel?"

Disclaimers: I don't own supernatural or any of its characters. I am just a crazy fan girl using them to satisfy my whims.*cue evil laughter* Muuuaaaahhhhaaahhhh*

Warnings: Language

Teenchesters! Pre-series

Sam Winchester: 16

Dean Winchester: 20

John Winchester: Does anybody know

A/N: Hello there! Wow I can't believe I am actually doing this. I have been a creeper on fanfiction for almost a year now and I couldn't even muster up the courage to review someone's story so posting a story is a huge step for me. My heart is literally pounding. But I couldn't control myself anymore. All these stories keep going around in my head seeing as I am pretty much obsessed with Supernatural (read obsessed with Sam & Dean). I love Limp Sam with protective big brother Dean and guilty John and this idea has been in my head for a while so my fingers took a life of their own and typed without my permission. I think they may be possessed* looks doubtfully at said hands and mutters Cristo* Anyway I am going to end my rant now. It's going to be a multi chapter story. Hope you all enjoy it. Since English is not my first, second or even third language, please forgive any mistakes. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Here we are again. In the middle of fucking nowhere. In a dump of a motel that probably even cockroaches don't live in. Dad has to follow up on another one of his vague rumors about mom's killer. Another wild goose chase hunt that will leave dad even more pissed and snappy. Oh joy. Just how I wanted to spend my Christmas. Dad just dumped us in the motel and took off to God knows where to do God knows what. Dean is pissed coz he doesn't want to be left behind. He loves hunting with dad. Dean dint even bother taking off his jacket. "Hey Sammy I think I am gonna go scope out the town. Don't wait up for me" Dean said with a neutral face. I have known Dean long enough to know that means he is going to find the nearest bar and get stupid drunk. Dean is extra pissed coz dad won't tell him much about this hunt. He was just curt and brushed off all of Dean's questions. Dad is usually not a bag of smiles but he has hit a whole new level of grumpiness even for him. He always gets depressed and obsessive around this time of the year. More so than usual I mean. But this year is especially bad. It may have something to do with this particular hunt. It has made dad a little more edgy than usual. Though I am not sure if he wants to solve the hunt and save people or solve the case and save himself. Alright that came out wrong. Let me start from the beginning.

Dad was hunting a poltergeist in New Jersey. He had us set up in a small town a couple of hours away. Dawn Break. Dean said the name sounded gay. Only Dean would find a town's name gay. But everything said and done, we liked this little town, Dean and I. Of course my big brother will be happy anywhere as long as he gets to stuff his mouth and flirt with girls. That doesn't mean that Dean is anything less than awesome. He may be a man-whore but he is also the best big brother in the world. He would totally call me a girl if he heard me right now. But for a change, instead of going through the whole female population in the town like he usually does, Dean had started dating this girl called Amanda. She seems nice enough and she seemed to make Dean very happy so that makes her great in my book. For once he dint seem to mind being left behind to take care of my ass. Not to mention the fact that since Dean was not in school anymore he dint have to worry about the constant pressure of changing schools and making new friends.

I on the other hand was totally dreading the prospect of changing schools yet again. The thought of being the new kid and making new friends was a daunting task. Some people might think that it's exciting. To travel to all these places and meet new people every month. But take it from someone who has been going through it his whole life. It sucks ass. Big time. I mean it's the same pattern. Same routine. Go to a new school. First week is usually miserable. Being the new kid. Sitting all by yourself during lunch. People staring at you. Getting bullied by some jackass who has nothing better to do. Then slowly you start to make friends. Start liking the teachers. Settle down a bit. Just to have to move again and start over. It's exhausting. I am just 16 but I am already tired of life. I am tired of this life. But apparently the kids in Dawn Break dint get the memo about being mean to the new kid. I made some pretty good friends right from the first day.

I just wish that dad would think about his sons' happiness before worrying about the rest of the world. He is just so caught up in the hunt that nothing else seems to matter to him. Not even Dean and I. Sometimes I think he is just scared to stop even for a second because then every shitty thing will come flooding back and drown him in agony. But at least then he may realize how miserable his life is and how much more miserable he has made his children. Now don't get me wrong. I love my dad. I know he does the best he can. But he can do so much better. He just doesn't want to. He has dumped all his responsibilities on Dean and Dean being the good little soldier will never complain. Even if he is being crushed to death by the weight of it all, he will never say a word. Because that's just who he is. Dean is so much stronger than dad and I ever could be. He is the glue that holds this family together. Dad and I would have killed each other a long time ago if not for his intervention.

I don't want to be just another thing to add to his burden but I am just so sick of this life. So all I can seem to do is fight with dad. Hoping that maybe he will realize all that is left unsaid. Maybe he will give us the life we deserve. I want Dean to be happy and carefree like a normal 20 year old. I want to stay in the same place for more than a couple of weeks. Go to school, hang out with friends, have my first kiss. Normal things like that. Dad and Dean don't seem to understand my thirst for normal. What they don't seem to comprehend is that they had their shot at normal. Their own little slice of heaven with mom. I don't begrudge them the happy memories but I don't have any memories of home to fall back on when I am depressed. All I have is a dad who is so consumed by revenge that he doesn't see anything else and a big brother who is trying so hard to be my mother, father, brother and best friend all rolled up in one. And he has succeeded to a great extent I guess. Coz I can't even imagine how terrible my life would have been without Dean. If Dean would have been anybody other than Dean. But is it too much to ask for more. To want to have a Christmas in a real home with both dad and Dean present. With a Christmas tree glittering with twinkling lights and gifts underneath it. Like a normal family spending a Christmas together. But wait. I don't know what normal families do for Christmas so who am I to talk huh.

Anyway we were happy in Dawn Break. Even the prospect of dad not coming home for Christmas was not getting me down. Coz one of friends had invited me to his house for a Christmas party. I could finally see how normal families spend Christmas. I was really excited about it and Dean was calling me a dork but I dint care. I was really happy. That is until dad came crashing through the front door ordering us to pack and be ready to leave in an hour. Dad usually at least gives us a days notice before uprooting us but this time he wanted to leave immediately. I was obviously upset and pretty vocal about it too. I mean I get it that he can't muster up any holiday cheer but why can't he let me be happy for once.

"What the hell dad? It's Christmas Eve. I have plans for tomorrow. Why can't you just let me be happy for once? Can't we just go after Christmas? Or better yet, why don't you go ahead. Me and Dean will meet you there later." I thought I was being pretty reasonable. I was not yelling or breaking things. That's reasonable in my book. Apparently not. "Watch your tone with me Samuel" he growled. "I dint ask for your opinion. I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it." That's right. John Winchester gives orders and expects his soldiers to follow it without question. Well not going to happen. Not this time.

"I am not going dad. Nothing you say is going to change my mind" I declare. I look squarely into my dad's eyes and barely keep myself from flinching at his thunderous expression. This was going to be fun.

To Be Continued

A/N Please Review! Your opinions matter a lot. Your reviews will really help a first timer like me. So pretty please with cherry on top!


End file.
